


Hometown Hero

by handsometabbyc



Category: The Andy Griffith Show
Genre: Found Family, M/M, closeted character but no homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsometabbyc/pseuds/handsometabbyc
Summary: Andy Taylor had been idolized as a starring quarterback in high school, but left to join the army in the hopes of seeing the world. Unfortunately it only left him with a sense of disillusion and a different perspective about himself, one he's certain would never fit in with his small hometown....None the less after over a decade of being away he returns out of concern for his aging Aunt but  ends up discovering that he's changed only as much as Mayberry has and that there might be things worth staying for.
Relationships: Barney Fife/Andy Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to contribute to this pairing for ages, for whatever reason pushing the time frame up a few decades and having Andy returning to the town is what stuck for me. (this takes place in the 80s btw...partially because them being in highschool around the canonical time of the show felt fitting)

They say you can't go home again.

Sure, you can go back to you're hometown, the town you grew up in that holds a special place in your psyche... of what makes you you, but it can't ever hold up to how you remember it. Not to mention there were other factors in the matter...

Andy stared out the greyhound window at the passing scenery on the long trip to the small North Carolina town he'd once called home years ago. After He'd left it to join the army a decade ago and had barely been back since then, hadn't been back at all for a good six years. 

'Next stop, Raleigh...' the driver called out in a bored monotone voice as they pulled into the city. The geography was starting to look familiar now so he knew It wouldn't be long, only a few hours if they didn't hit traffic.

He had one last bus transfer, and that wouldn't be for another half hour so he went into the bus station, used the bathroom and decided to take a shot at the vending machine. He settled on a package of knockoff Oreos, sitting down in the bank of hard plastic seats.

A man walking past caught his eye, and when he caught Andy looking he gave him a wink without breaking his stride, a fella who had places to be but still appreciated the attention.

Andy smile back at uneasily, despite the fact the man was already gone.

He'd certainly been something back his hometown of Mayberry, the superstar quarterback who won many a games for the varsity team, but he ended up wanting more so he enlisted in the army. Unfortunately his time in the army had illuminated a part of himself he couldn’t unsee, and he wasn't sure how he could fit into a place like that now in his self aware state. 

Not that he was trying to do that now, fit in that is. he'd been let go from his job and felt it was a good a time as any to finally visit his Aunt like she'd been haranguing him to in the letters they sent back and forth.

"Got any spare change mister?" A high voice asked, belonging to a red headed boy who was sitting a few seats away from him. Andy guessed he was eight, couldn't be older then nine.

"Fraid not." Andy dismissed.

"I seen you just got some money from the machine, when you brought those cookies." He said accusingly, desperation in his voice.

"I just lost my job kid, there ain't no such thing as 'spare change' at the moment for for me."

"My Daddy lost his job recently... though he says there's a good chance he's got a new one lined up." The kid said.

"Well I'm sorry to hear about that, but here's hoping." He held the package towards the kid. "Want a couple? I recon these damn things aren't that good for me anyway."

He wordlessly took a couple, muttering something that could've been thank you, before shoving an entire cookie in his mouth.

"...I'm Andy by the way, I don't know if you've ever heard of it but I'm headed to Mayberry. First time back in over six years."

The kid nodded, saying something Andy couldn't quite make out, and he laughed.

"You know there's a good reason they say not to talk with your mouth full."

"I'm Opie." He said after swallowing. "I know about Mayberry, I've got friends who moved there. They say it's boring."

"Well I suppose it isn't as exciting as the city, but there's more of a community there, were everybody knows everybody and looks out for one another."

"If it's so great, why have you been gone so long?" Opie asked.

"It's less a them thing and more a me thing." Any explained. "After I left I sorta changed."

"It's been a long time, maybe they've changed too." Opie pointed out.

"Well that's certainly wishful thinking." Andy answered a little too begrudgingly. 

"What's wishful thinking?" He asked.

"...It means hoping something will happen despite knowing it probably won't." 

Opie's face fell a bit, reminded of something. "...Like my Daddy getting that new job."

"Hey! that's a completely different thing. You're Daddy's gonna get that job." He insisted. It was announced his new bus was loading, so he got up. "Well, looks like this is it kid."

"I told you it was Opie." He corrected him fiercely.

"Right! Sorry." After second thought he went for his wallet, taking out a ten dollar bill and handing it to him.

"I thought you said-"

"I say a lot of things." Andy dismissed, granted he couldn't afford it but there was some gut feeling about the kid, that something was terribly wrong. When he moved to take it Andy pulled it back. "I'm gonna need you to promise me you ain't gonna keep hangin' around the bus station begging folks for money, never know who you're gonna run into."

"I promise." He said reluctantly, and after Andy gave him the money he ran away.

Andy got back on the bus, closing his eyes and dozing, starting awake when the stop for Mt Pilot was announced, blinking confusedly at familiar buildings. _Almost home_ , He thought to himself... or whatever someone like him could call it.

Regardless of what he called it, he was on the home stretch.

\---

He got off the bus, and as he was waiting for the driver to take his luggage out a wirey looking man in a deputy uniform came up to him.

“Andy Taylor?” He asked, voice and face a little more familiar then the kind of familiar everyone in a small town generally was, but he couldn't place him. “You’re aunt said you were coming back.”

“Temporarily…company I worked for was downsizing.” He didn’t want to say he was fired, people here gossiped over everything last he recalled, case in point this guy coming up to him and somehow being familiar with his business.

“She mentioned something about that, damn shame. Though it’s funny, last I knew you were enlisting in the army.”

“Yeah, ages ago. We were in the same highschool class right?” Andy said, careful with his wording, not wanting to be rude. He figured it was a good guess, the man seemed like he was roughly the same age.

“Yes, Barney fife, I wasn’t sure you’d remember.” He said brightening up, self consciously brushing back his hair with his fingers. He really didn’t remember, but this guy looked roughly his age so it was a safe bet.

...Or he hadn’t remembered at least.

“That’s right, you were Coach Buckley’s nephew, you uh…helped out with the football equipment sometimes.”

The eager look faded a bit at that and he said in a higher uncomfortable voice: “Yeah uh…that’d be me.”

Andy smiled awkward, clearly that hadn’t been the right thing to say, and eager to get out of the conversation and since his luggage was finally out he said: “Well I best be gettin’ to Aunt Bea’s, she would’ve picked me up but her car has been on the unreliable side lately."

“I can give you a ride.” Barney insisted unfortunately.

“Oh that won’t be necessary…” He said with dismay, starting for the large sky blue Samsonite suitcase, but Barney grabbed it before he could, got damn fast son of a bitch...

“It’s really no problem, let me give you a ride! you’ve got this beast of a suitcase after all.” He insisted.

Andy helplessly shrugged. “Well okay then.”

As Barney drove him to his aunts house Andy said: “So…deputy. That sure is something.”

“My uncle...you know, Coach Buckley? became sheriff a little over five years ago, gave me the job. Now I know what your thinking, ‘he just got the job just because he’s related, or whatever that’s called-“

“I believe that’s called nepotism.” Andy pointed out frankly.

“I know what it’s called…I just couldn’t think of the word.” Barney said defensively. “I may be related but that’s incidental. I can do this job as well as the next fella.”

“I have no doubt.” Andy said. An uncomfortable silence fell in between them in the front seat of the squad car, prompting him to clear his throat and start: “Listen-“

“Please, no need to apologize, it’s water under the bridge as they say.” Barney insisted, and Andy looked at him peculiarly.

“Apologize for what?”

“Oh you’re gonna deny it?” Barney said getting fired up, the voice going up again.

“Not at all, it was just a bit and a half ago.” Andy said.

“Seriously, you don’t remember? Everyone called me squeaky Fife because of you.”

“What? That wasn’t my idea…”

“Yeah, but people didn’t really start calling me it until the hotshot quarterback got it off the ground.”

“I’m pretty sure I didn’t mean nothing by it…I thought it was just a nick name, lotta kids in highschool have nick names.”

“Well it was hurtful.” Barney insisted.

“Okay, I’m sorry then.”

“Like I said there’s need to apologize.” Barney said snippily.

“…You sound mad.”

“I’m not mad I’m just trying to make a point.” He insisted.

“Okay then.” Andy agreed, just as the radio crackled, a woman's voice reporting a shoplifting at the local drug store.

“Copy that." Barney said eagerly. "I'm afraid we've gotta take a bit of a detour."

“Can’t you just drop me off first -“ Andy said relutently.

“No time, I’ll drop you off after I pick up the perp.” Barney insisted as he turned around.

At least he didn’t used to sirens, Andy thought to himself.

He was taking awhile in the store so Andy got out of the squad car, leaning against a lamppost and contemplated just going then and there. Aunt Bea’s house couldn’t be more then three, four blocks from here, to hell with the suitcase…

A greasy look kid in his late teens came bolting from the store and for whatever reason Andy decided he just had to step in his path.

“Whoa whoa whoa, where you going so fast?” He said.

“I don’t gotta answer to you, I don’t even know who the hell you are.” The kid exclaimed.

“Maybe not, but I find it sort of suspicious how you were hightailing it out of there.”

He pulled out knife, blade snapping out. “Look man don’t make me do anything…”

Andy rolled his eyes, sighing. “Really?”

\---

“Now I’m gonna let you off with a warning, but take this as a sign to straighten out and not resort to petty theft.” Barney said, feeling confident he'd gotten through to him.

“Oh yes sir.” The other young man said as they came out to the sight of Andy pinning his friend with his arms behind his back against a lamp post.

"Let me go!"

“-I would’ve let you go on your merry way but you had to pull the switch blade on me. Now why would you do something stupid like that?”

“Jesus Frankie it’s broad daylight.” His friend said with horror.

“I don’t know I panicked.” ‘Frankie’ said.

The other kid then broke into sprint down the sidewalk.

“Hey!” Barney proclaimed moving to run after him.

“Do you think we could deal with this one, Officer Fife?” Andy said pointedly. “Maybe put an APB on the other guy?"

“Oh uh…yes. Thank you plain clothes officer Taylor, for helping me bust this clearly organized effort between these too gentlemen” He proclaimed to the handful of people watching, who collective murmured in admiration. "I'm assuming the other guy was just a diversion so this guy could make out with the real loot."

"He cleaned out my cash register!" The manager proclaimed as he bustled out of the store.

“I had no idea, I-I’m really not.” He insisted when that resulted in more sounds of admiration and scattered applause. “He pulled out a knife, this was just self defense.”

“Right, sure it was.” Barney said with a wink as he cuffed the guy and wrangled him into the squad car, rattling off his Miranda rights.

"...You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can be held against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney. If you don't one will be appointed to you, do you understand these rights as they've been read to you?" 

"Bite me!" The kid exclaimed.

“Show's over everyone, best be moving along." Andy said uncomfortably to the onlookers, though that resulted in the few of them who recognized him coming up to tell him _'how glad they are that he's back'_ and _'You staying by any chance?'_...But thankfully Barney waved them off.

"I'm sorry , but Andy's going to have to come back with me to the station to make a statement." Barney said after he'd put the guy in the car. 

When they left Andy asked: "Thanks for that... Why'd you have to make that plain clothes officer comment though?"

"Well I couldn't let you show me up now couldn't I?" He hissed fiercely before walking around the squad car to the driver's side. Yes, today was shaping up to be better then he imagined. And by 'better' he was already counting the hours until he could leave and he'd barely been back.


	2. Chapter 2

“So you disarmed him just like that, pinning him against the lamp post?” Sheriff Buckley, or coach Buckley as he used to know him as, said with astonishment. A lot of people still called him Coach, though he insisted Andy call him Dale when he tried. He looked a good bit more out of shape then Andy remembered, sweat collecting at his brow even though it was barely breaking 70 today but he supposed that was to be expected especially since it had been years since they’d last talked.

“Well I don’t know if I’d say ‘just like that’…” Andy answered. The sheriff hadn’t been in when he’d originally come to give his statement, so he ended up coming back to the station a few days later and given the way Barney was was staring daggers at his back he was starting to think they could've met somewhere else. “…It's not something I like to go around doing, but I was concerned for myself and the other people around.”

“I’m sure you learned all kinds of things in the army.” Dale said proudly, with a look in his eye as if he was reminiscing about his own experiences in Normandy. Seeing that look again was a kick in the gut, the old man was a good reason why he joined, that patriotic glint in his eye, and the callousness of junkyard bulldog he wore like a badge of honor.

“You could say that.” Andy said simply as Thelma Lou, the gal who managed the phones and wore a skirted version of the tan police uniform, brought him some coffee.

“Thank you kindly…but like I said you didn’t need to do that.” He said.

“Oh it’s no trouble, I was making some for myself anyway.” She insisted

“You didn’t bring me any.” Barney said with almost a pout.

“There’s still some in the pot, you know where it lives.” She said innocently as she sat down, taking a sip from her own cup.

“Gal’s only got two hand after all, not to mention I’m sure she’s got better things to do then bring everyone refreshment.” Andy pointed out.

With a ‘harumph’ Barney marched off to the station’s small kitchen and Andy couldn’t help but smile a bit at that. The bastard was still awful cute when he got mad.

\---

Annoyed, Barney stirred creamer and sugar into his coffee. He didn’t particularly want coffee, he suppose he asked for it because he was feeling a little out of the loop. ‘why didn’t you bring me any’ dang nabbit, what was the matter with him?

“So word around says you’re a police officer.” He heard his uncle tease as he was about to go back into the main room.

“Oh, that was just something Barney said in the heat of the moment, I recon it’s not exactly conventional for civilians to go the vigilante route.” Andy quipped in that same god damn easygoing suave attitude he always had, the one that could almost be described as flippant. Barney took at deep breath of determination and marched back.

“To be fair, you would make a good cop.” Barney said as casually as he could.

“You know, he isn’t wrong, I bet you would.” His uncle agreed, sounding like it just occurred to him.

The easygoing smile dropped from Andy’s face replaced with a look of befuddlement, and he laughed nervously. “Now, that’s mighty nice of you to say but I should remind you both I’m just visitin’.”

Thelma Lou stood up. “Barney I just remembered a box I needed in the records room, would you mind helping me?”

“Oh sure.” He said following her there.

“Now what box in question-“ He started.

“You idiot there is no box.” She hissed. “What the hell was that out there?”

“About the suggestion? I just thought it was a good idea.”

“What do you mean a good idea? You’ve bitched about this guy for the entirety of the five years we’ve been working together here.”

“Oh that’s an over exaggeration.” He dismissed.

“It really isn’t.” She insisted.

“Even so, he’s a town legend. If I at least try to get him to stay some of that admiration might rub off on me.”

“But that’d mean he’d be back.” She pointed out.

Realization of that fact dawned on his face but he brightened up and insisted: “Well he said he didn’t want to stay anyhow. Bet he thinks he’s too good for us-“

“I’m just saying think about what you’re really askin’ for.” She said before they left the storage room, where Uncle Fred sat alone, and looked up at them.

“He left in a bit of a hurry, I think we scared him off.” He said.

“Eh…well this line of work isn’t everybody’s cup of tea Uncle Dale.” Barney said.

“It isn’t the worse idea in the world, you could use a partner in light of what happened.” His uncle said.

“Now now, that was a one time thing, I don’t think we need to be tossing around the word partner.” Barney said quickly. Thelma Lou, who was behind him, shot him a ‘ _I told you so’_ look.

“Besides, you heard what he said, he’s not interested.” He insisted.

“We’ll see.” His uncle said contemplatively, putting on his glasses to read something, casually “Honestly I think I might’ve spooked him by mentioning the army.”

“You talk about that all the time, I’m sure he expected it.” Barney pointed out.

“All the same, I should’ve kept it in mind.” He muttered regretfully.

\---

“Thank you for the jam Mrs. Henderson, and give my best to Davis!” Andy said sunnily, and when she was gone he set the jar with the other six. “My, at this rate you’ll be set until next year for jam and I’ll never finish my lunch.” He said as he sat down with his sandwich.

“They’re excited to have you back. Under such exciting circumstances for that matter.” His Aunt Bea insisted

“Well I didn’t come back to be no hometown hero.” Andy dismissed. “Just like it was before, right down to ol' Squeaky Fife.”

“I don’t think he likes being called that.”

“Oh believe you me, I know.” Andy said. “Had to bring it up not ten minutes after we’d run into each other and he offered me a ride.”

“That was nice of him to give you a ride though.” She pointed out.

“Yeah…” He agreed contemplatively. “You know, I really can’t wrap my head around that. Later on he suggested I get a job on the police department too. Why in heaven’s name would he want that?”

“Maybe he’s conflicted.” She said. “Think about it, who in their right mind wouldn’t want to be friends with the popular kid?”

“I recon there’s some sense to that.” He agreed.

\---

Barney stopped in front of Bea Taylor’s residence, where Andy was half inside the engine of a station wagon in a pair of oil stained jeans and an undershirt. _He fixes cars too?_ He thought with dismay, though he was careful to keep that insight to himself, so much so that Andy looked back at him, smirking up at him with his ass still sticking up like a mockery of a pinup.

“Something up Officer Fife?” He said as he stood, wiping his brow.

Granted he was a very attractive man. Geez, was there such a thing as male pinup? He cleared his throat.

“Oh no, not really, I just came to see how you were gettin’ along.” He asked.

“I suppose not too bad for a visit, everyone’s mighty friendly, introducing me to their daughters and whatnot, giving me way too much jars of jam.”

“Well if you need any help with that I could take one or two.”

“I hope you mean the jam, because I don’t think it works that way with people’s daughters.”

Barney laughed at that. “…You haven’t changed much have you? Always the cool guy with the jokes.”

Andy grew solemn at that that before saying: “I wouldn’t be so presumptuous about folks if I was you.”

Barney choked at that, managing: “I-I didn’t mean nothing by it-“

“Naw, no…I get that. In fact part of me finds it validating whenever, I try not to let some bad experiences get to me. But on the other hand…” He tusked. “I shouldn’t say it.”

“What?” Barney demanded.

“The thing is…well you don’t mean it in a nice way now do you? Ten years and nothing has changed where you have some strange kind superiority just because you weren’t as popular. But the thing is: teenagers are all dipshits with their head’s up their asses. Just-“

He gestured dismissively. “Forget it.” He said, trudging away.

Barney glanced at the abandoned station wagon helplessly before cautiously following him.

Andy was in the process of unwrapping a piece of gum as he walked down the street. He glanced over his shoulder at him irritably.

“I take it back, you’re not a cool stoic funny guy.” Barney piped up before he could tell him to leave him alone again.

Andy scoffed. “…Well I appreciate it. I’m a hot headed asshole and don’t you forget it.”

“ I don’t know about that Andy, but I gotta say, I can’t help but notice you had that argument awful ready.”

“I guess I did.” Andy admitted, “And it ain’t you, not exactly anyway. It’s this town, I just…I don’t feel compatible with it anymore. Or something in me…I don’t know, just broke and I don’t know how to play the part like I used to and mean it.”

“Play the part?” Barney asked, but Andy didn’t answer that, just shrugging a making face of disgust.

“Feels like I could slip up.” He pressed on. “Just…let myself go, maybe find some booze and get a little too drunk. Part of me want’s to do it just to get disappointing everyone out of the way. That I’m not the perfect golden hero everyone thinks I am.”

“Oh no one thinks you’re perfect...”

“Well no one’s perfect, but you know what I mean. I’m not what everyone thinks I am.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you are.” Barney insisted, and Andy laughed tiredly.

“Jesus, and here I thought I could count on you not to idolize.” He grumbled.

“Oh don’t worry, I still think you’re a jerk.” Barney insisted. He didn’t mean it as much as he did before and he suspected Andy knew that, given how the man still smiled a little.

It was nice, in a way he didn’t really understand but at the very least knew it was nice. It also made him ache a little inside, the sight of it unearthing long buried memories of that smile, and how when he saw it sometimes he wasn’t resenting the bastard but wondering what it would be like if things were different and they were people who could be friends.

He thought the feelings were long lost, and yet here they came bubbling up again, only now they didn’t seem as futile.

“My uncle think he upset you the other day, bringing up the army thing." He said carefully, and Andy looked at him with surprise.

"Really, he thought that?"

"Sure... maybe you should talk to him about it."

“ I don’t know if that would help, I have the impression we have a different view of it. I remember he was all honor…and I never saw it like that.” He laughed. “In fact it was actually pretty darn disappointing when I got there.”

“All the same, I think he’ll at least try to understand.” Barney insisted worriedly. “I mean it’s better then nothing-“

“Okay fine.” Andy agreed. “I suppose it’s worth a shot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting to the 'huh maybe we can get along' part early on because I felt that worked better (granted who knows how long it'll last lol)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, if you like what I'm doing I always appreciate a kudo or even feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

After a couple of weeks Andy got around to doing the ride along with Barney Sherriff Buckley kept suggesting whenever they talked. As it turned out Barney had been right, discussing his problems with him had helped...but despite that Barney was still generally a pain in the ass he was reluctant to spend an entire day with.

But Andy felt like he owed it to Buckley to give it the ol’ college try, so here he was in the passenger seat of the police cruiser as Barney made his rounds.

“So…a salesman huh?” He started, referring to Andy's last job as a salesman in a department store and Andy gave him a tired look.

“People keep asking that, I’m beginning to think I should find it insulting.”

“Well maybe people are just concerned. You were a big deal in high school after all.”

“Lotsa people peak at high school.” Andy dismissed flicking open a pair of sunglasses and slipping them on his face.

“Yeah well you aren’t most people, you’re Andy Taylor.” Barney protested.

“Is that right? a man's a disappointment just because he decides to work in a store for a few years?”

“Well it’s not just that, it’s it seems as if every chance you get you’re drinking with your old highschool buddies.”

“I’m reconnecting. Besides, just because we live in a dry county don’t mean we ain’t allowed to drink. Geez, you sound like one of them fuddy duddy gossip’s who've got nothing better to do.”

“That is where I heard it from.”

“Oh I’m sure.” Andy drawled.

“I was more concerned about that thing you said about having a drinking problem.”

Andy slowly turned to look at him, removing his sunglasses, revealing a chilling gaze as he did.

“A-Andy-“

“Please, please tell me you didn’t anyone what I assumed was in confidence.” Andy said lowly.

“Yes, but only Uncle Dale!” He insisted. “I was just a little concerned. He said it wasn’t something I should be spreading around unless it was something to really be worried about…is it?”

He smile tiredly, recalling his last conversation he’d had with the old bastard, where he'd been prompting him once again to do a ride along. He should’ve know, god damn. “Naw…there’s nothing to be worried about. I was just having a particularly down day when I said that. Besides, that’s good old fashion social drinking, it don’t count.”

“…Well, if you think so.”

“I know so.” Andy insisted, putting the sunglasses back as the radio chirped to life

_‘Domestic disturbance at 400 Mockingbird lane, reports of gunshots proceed with caution’_

Barney picked up the receiver and answered: “Copy that, thanks Thelema Lou.” He said before barreling forward.

“So…Thelma Lou.” Andy started.

“What about her?”

“I mean are you two a thing?” He didn't really care, but admittedly he wanted to get back at him for the drinking comment.

“Have people said that?”

“Oh, here and there I've heard folks speculate, plus you just seem close is all.”

“Well we’re just real good friends…why, are you interested?”

“I…what? no, don’t be ridiculous.” Andy said, growing flustered. This had taken a turn he hadn't intended.

“I don’t know, I can understand.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, she’s a pretty gal.”

“Oh!” Andy laughed in relief. “Right, of course that’s what you meant. Naw, she’s not my type.” He said as they pulled in front of the house in question and got out.

“Isn’t this the Carlston’s house?” Andy said, just as there was the foretold gunshot and the distinctive tinkling sound of breaking china and a woman screaming at whoever was shooting.

“Mister and Mrs Carlston retired and moved to Florida, their son Timmy brought the house from them when he got married.”

“I’d hazard a guess that’s Timmy.”

“You’d probably be right, him and his gal Janice must’ve gotten into a fight.”

“Any kids?”

“Visiting grandma and grandpa in Florida.”

“Thank God for small favors. Can I try and talk to him?”

“Really?” Barney asked in disbelief, punctuated by another shot, more beratement from Janice, and as they got closer you could also hear Timmy's low voice arguing back.

“Why not? I used to know the guy after all.”

“Why not- Taylor, if you get shot my uncle’s going to kill me, and then your aunt's gonna somehow kill me again…and then I’ll be buried in an unmark grave for being the guy who was responsible for-“

“Well I won’t let myself get shot then.” He said with a wink before going for the gate.

“Hey Timmy!” He called out before walking through it into the backyard, and when Timmy looking at him in crazed bewilderment he showed him his empty hands. “It’s Andy. You remember me right?”

“Yeah, I heard you were back in town…what are you doing hear now?”

“I imagine someone must’ve called the cops when they heard the shots Tim, I'm doing a ride along with Officer Fife.”

“That’s right, so don’t try any funny business!” Barney said from behind him, and judging by how Tim bristled up he was brandishing his gun.

“Okay there’s way too many guns up in here, now we’re gonna all put them away so we can talk this over nice and reasonable.”

“But Andy-“ Barney protested.

“I’m sorry, but I’m just not too crazy about guns, and would feel a lot more comfortable with them out of the picture.”

“No, of course.” Timmy said with wide eyed bewilderment as he put the rifle he was using down.

Equally bewildered, Barney holstered his own.

"There, that's good." Andy said, letting himself in. "That's just fine and dandy."

“I didn’t mean for it to escalate like this, things just got out of hand.” Timmy protested.

"Now that's alright, I think we can talk it over."

“…I’d invite you in for tea, but Timmy done shot up half the tea service.” Janice piped. “Of which we got for our wedding might I add.”

“Why you,“ He growled. “If you cared half as much about our marriage as some damn China…”

“Hey hey hey, hold on.” Andy interjected. “First of all I know I can’t speak for officer Fife, but I’m a simple man whose perfectly fine with his tea out of a nice sturdy mug.”

“Yeah, same here, that’s fine.” Barney agreed.

“Second of all,” He said, pressing on, picking up an unbroken salad plate with a red willow pattern. “I recognize this china, Norman’s used wares got a batch of it recently, or ones similar. Saw some right pretty matching gravy boats." He couldn't help but flash that god damn salesman smile at Janice. "It's Janice right? you look like a gal who can appreciate a good gravy boat."

"I've always wanted a matching one." She admitted bashfully.

He turned over the plate to see the makers mark. “And further more…Unless I’m mistaken this says these were produced in 72, 73?” He looked at them knowingly. “That’s damn near ten years ain’t it?”

“In October, yeah.” Timmy answered, looking pleased at the recognition.

“October fifth.” Janice agreed, beaming up at Timmy. “Wanted a fall wedding but not one too close to Halloween, you know?”

\---

It turned out to not be anything too serious, Timmy had felt like he’d been being neglected and it had escalated into him using plates for target practice in the back yard.

“Does that sort of thing happen regularly?” Andy asked as they left

“I wouldn’t say regularly…but sometimes, yeah. I gotta say, you’re really good at that talking people down thing.”

“Aw, it’s just because I used to know him."

“I suppose I can see you’re point, but either way you’re still a natural.”

“If you’re gonna talk about the cop thing again-“

“Look, I was initially against it…”

“You’re the one who suggested it.”

“Nevermind that…but even I gotta admit it’d be a shame if you didn’t at least look into it. Besides, what else have you got going for you, getting a floor job at the appliance store?” He said as they walked to the cruiser.

“They hiring?” Andy quipped. Barney gave a dirty look as they got in and he grinned. “…See, the thing is, I’m weary of a career path where violence is in the job description. And the thing about the guns wasn’t just me running my mouth, I do have a serious aversion to guns.”

“Well this is Mayberry, most policing is what you were just doing now…public relations you know?”

“You do have a point there…if I’m doing it I ain’t carrying a gun though.”

“I don’t know about that…but we can talk it over with Uncle Dale.”

\---

“YOU CAN’T BE SERIOUS.”

Andy, unphased by the volatile reaction, drawled: “It’s seems I caught you off guard Coach, which is a little confusing given how I’m not exactly quiet about my dislike of violence. Come to think it’s sorta funny you’d want me in this line of work because of that.”

“Violence has nothing to do with it, it’s protocol, for your own protection and everyone around you's.”

“Well the way I see it, if I were to become a cop I’d want folks to respect me, and not the gun I carry. Besides, I'd be with Barney and he'd be armed, and if I do really need one I can get one. And don’t get me wrong, I know how to use the damn thing, probably any other firearm you could throw at me. I’d just prefer not to.”

“I can’t just bend the rules for you.” Sherriff Buckley protested.

Andy smirked a bit. “Well if you want me in this job looks like your gonna have to, at least this one particular rule.”

“God dammit Taylor, even after all these years your still the most full of himself stubbornest son ova bitch that I ever set eyes on.”

He shrugged. “Maybe so, but I also happen to have a certain set of values.”

The sherriff stared him down as Andy nonchalantly studied his fingernails, before relenting. “Fine, but you have to keep your gun in the cruiser and you have to go though formal training.”

“You were going to put me on without training?” He said innocently, and the sheriff sighed with exasperation.

“Taylor-“ He started.

“Alright alright, that was a bit much, thank you sir.” He said.

\---

That weekend his neighborhood had a barbeque, where a good number people came up and congratulate him including some of his old high school buddies, the ones who hadn’t moved on from the town and yet still moved on in their own way, with families and run of the mill jobs, the kind of stability he never thought he’d envy like he had been lately.

"With you goin' on about not staying I thought for sure we were going to lose you." Said a fella named Jered Jinkens, who he remembered being one of his closest buddies on the football team.

"Who says you got me?" He joked. "See, I wasn't sure about what what to do next, and the Coach kept bothering me and I thought: 'well that's a good a job as any.'"

“Suppose I’m not surprised Buckley convinced you to get into law enforcement, you were always his favorite…though I’m sure Mr. Barnard Fife wasn’t too crazy about it, after all these years he’s bitched about what I big shot you used to be.”

“Maybe.” he said, looking across the crowded backyard to where Barney was. “…But I don’t know, I think I might be growing on the bastard. Hell, it was his idea for me to take this job.”

“I heard about that from a couple of people, though knowing him sorta assumed it was some convoluted plan to try to spook you."

"Is that so?” Barney stole a glance at him, and Andy couldn’t help but smile. “Maybe, but like I said, I might be growing on him…Speaking I which, I should probably go over there and say hi.”

He walked through the throng and Barney perked up when he got closer, looking a bit out of it. “Andy, hey!”

“Hey Barn.” Andy said with amusement.

“Thelma Lou brought this boysenberry wine and convinced me to have a glass.”

Andy snorted. “This is you on a glass of wine?”

“Glass and a half!” He said defensively. “Okay...I may or may not be a bit of a light weight.”

“Apparently.”

“You want a glass?” Barney inquired earnestly. “Shouldn’t be too hard to find-“

“Naw, I think I’m good.” He insisted.

“Listen Ang…I wasn’t to apologize for getting on the wrong foot.”

“It’s alright, I get it.”

“Like…you’re an alright guy. I’ve always sorta liked you.”

“That’s nice.”

“You always sorta liked me too?” He said hopefully.

“Well I don’t know about always, but I will say at this point in time I don’t understand why we were so hell bent on disliking each other.”

“Right? It’s just so dumb, I mean we’re just people. You’re a person, I’m a person, you know what I mean?”

“…Not exactly, but I think I sorta understand.”

“You were just so strapping and handsome and charming, it’s not hard to get a little jealous.”

"Oh, well, you know what they say...it takes all sorts to make the world go round, can't all be the same type of handsome."

"Who said that?" Barney said with a frown.

"I don't know...me just now I recon." 

"Aw, well that means a lot coming from you, calling me handsome." Barney said bashfully.

"Oh that wasn't what I specifically meant but uh..." Andy started, hoping he didn't look as flustered as he felt. "No, sure."

"Well it's a nice sediment, sent...sentiment." Barney continued, finishing his drink. "This is nice too, you sure you don't want any?"

"Oh I'm sure. And as fun as you are drunk I don't think you should have anymore neither."

Barney looked into his empty glass. "I mean...I was thinking of rounding out to two glasses, but you're probably right."

Andy smiled at that. "Come on, lets see if we can find some coffee in this chaos, I recon I could used a cup myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Dale Buckley was the in canon sheriff before Taylor in the show. Granted, by 'canon' I mean he was just mentioned offhandedly and everything else about him was fabricated my me, but I liked the name.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

After Andy was deputized he found himself falling into a regular routine. Some might ever describe it as boring but hell…he did sign up for ‘boring’ didn’t he? And there were things he found himself looking forward to, for instance when he and Barney went to the Mayberry Diner and he got to ponder how the hell the skinny bastard ate so much.

“-Just hungry I guess.” Barney said with a shrug.

‘Heartbreaker’ by Pat Benatar started up from the jukebox, making Andy glanced up to see a couple of older teens dressed in what looked like the latest punk fashion. He started to smile to himself, but then he noticed a third boy who was much younger, who looked strangely familiar with distinctive red hair.

“Well we’re all hungry, but where do you put it I mean, do you have a hollow leg or something?” Andy jokingly asked as he looked back at Barney

“It’s genetics I guess, my Pop was the same way.”

“Right, your Uncle Dale’s sorta heavy set but he comes from your Mama’s side.” Andy acknowledged as the diner’s manager approached the boys and stated berating them. “Shit, hold on…” He said, rising from his seat.

“Andy?” Barney called after him.

“Officer Taylor, thank goodness I was just saying-“ The manager started.

“Mr. O’Malley, may I ask why your bothering these boys?” Andy interrupted.

“What, bothering them? Can’t you see they're a public nuisance? Especially after what happened at the drugstore-“

“These fellas had nothing to do with that…didn’t you?”

‘ _No_ ’ and ‘ _Didn’t even know them_ ’ The older two boys said, the youngest remaining silent and trying his best to be invisible, and Andy noticed up close he looked a little worse for wear. Nothing truly worth mentioning, but there was just something about him.

“Didn’t even know them.” Andy repeated. “Now if they weren’t paying customers or being particularly rowdy maybe you’d have a case, but if your gonna put a jukebox in people are gonna wanna listen to it.”

The manager walked away and the oldest of the three said: “Man, since you said that he’ll just remove the machine.”

“Doubt it, they got on my case about the same thing when I was your age, and fifteen years later it’s still here. I'll tell you, ain't nothing new, aside from the music.” He said, turning his attention to the youngest, who looked familiar for a reason: it was the boy he'd met at the bus station. “Hey, everything alright?”

“What’s it to ya?” The kid spat out, bristling like a kitten.

“Dammit Opie…don’t mind him, he just lost his old man.” The second oldest kid dismissed.

“It’s alright, I get it…” Andy said with a little nod and a smile. “As you were.”

When he walked back and sat across from Barney who said: “He’s got a point you know.”

“The kid you mean?” He said with a smirk. 

“No, O’Malley. That sort of riffraff behavior leads to all sorts of trouble, you’ve gotta nip it in the bud, before they start pulling more serious offenses.”

“Need I remind you Officer Fife, it’s our job to serve and protect, not serve and protect the ideal looking people."

“I’m just saying-“

“Hell I did the same thing when I was their age and I turned out all right.”

Barney scoffed at the memory. “Oh, don’t think I don’t remember that. You didn’t go full greaser but you certainly tried.”

“I wanted a motorcycle so bad but Aunt Bee wasn’t having it.”

“Thank goodness, probably would’ve accidently killed yourself.” Barney grumbled.

“Can’t live without me huh?” Andy teased. Admittedly he found himself saying shit like that lately, for no other reason then to see the flustered but pleased look Barney got, along with that god damn dorky smile…

He fully expected something dismissive to come next, maybe some snide comment about how much the town loved him, but he took him by surprise. “…Well I don’t hate your company, and it’s nice not to eat lunch here alone.”

Andy, smiled to himself, it having not occurred to him that Barney might be enjoying these trips to the diner as much as him. “Company’s always good.” He agreed.

“Granted, highschool me would’ve been mortified.” Barney added.

Andy snorted. “Right, wouldn’t want to embarrass you in front of your friends.”

“You don’t have to get sarcastic about it.”

“Who's being sarcastic? I distinctly remember you hollering: ‘Don’t put him with us teacher, he’s a big dumb jock who’d just weigh the group down’”

“I’m pretty sure I didn’t word it like.” Barney said uncomfortably as they got up, throwing down some bills.

“It was something around those lines.” Andy said with a shrug.

\---

“-Look, I didn’t mean you were dumb personally.” Barney said as they stood by the cruiser, Andy taking the time to smoke a cigarette. He’d been trying to quit at his Aunt's persistence and had cut down to only a few a day.

“Oh?” Andy asked with amusement. “Is that right? Pray tell, what you specifically meant then?”

“Well…you know…you were getting it on with Mary Jane.” Barney said pointedly.

“Geez…for one, who the hell says that?”

“I’ve heard it said like that.”

“Whatever. Second of all, I find it ludicrous how the coach catching me smelling like grass one time made me a highschool pothead.”

A snicker came from the punks in the diner where they stood close by.

“Move it along boys.” Andy called out, though with good humor.

“I told you they were trouble.” Murmured Barney.

“Aw, they’re just kids Barn, they don’t mean anything by it.” Andy dismissed, watching them go. “…I am a bit concerned about the youngest. You know I've met him before? When I was in Raleigh I mean. He was givin' me some sob story about how his father lost his job."

"You don't believe him?"

"I don't know... I believe something must've happened before or after we talked, either way it's concerning... you think he has family here?"

"I've never seen him before, but could. For all we know he could've come in with them, I don’t know if you noticed but Mayberry’s gotten a little bigger ever since they built that cracker factory outside town.”

"What I don't understand is how he didn't recognize me."

"You saw that crowd he ran with, he probably had an attitude problem."

“Sure, that must be it.” Andy said, admittedly unconvinced.

\---

Andy walked moodily down the street that evening…not his street, he'd had too many thoughts in his mind that he'd long since surpassed it. No, this particular street belonged to to the person who was on his mind. He realized he was close and figured ' _what the hell?'_

Barney was already sitting on the porch in the cool evening air, so Andy didn't get much of a chance to consider if he should say hello or no.

“Andy…what’s going on?” Barney asked in concern.

Andy shrugged, shadows of the trees falling across his face. “Nice evening, guess I decided to go for a walk.”

“Your place is nearly on the other side of town.”

“So I wanted a long walk.” He insisted as he crossed the front walkway to the porch. “You were right, this town has changed a bit since I’ve last been here.”

“Like I said, the cracker factory.” Barney insisted, sounding confused as Andy walked up the steps. "You been drinking Andy?"

"No, actually. I was considering it, but instead I guess I found myself coming here…and it’s not just the cracker factory, there’s a whole decade between me and the town I was familiar with.” Andy said.

"I suppose your right, you essentially missed the seventies." 

Andy chuckled at that, leaning again a porch post. "I miss much?"

Barney huffed a bit at that, smiling almost sadly as if for a second he realized how much time had gone by. "...I guess I can't say you did."

“See that's the thing, time passes and things change…but fundamentally everything stays the same, don’t it?”

“If you want get particular about it…”

“You can run around as much as you want and your still the same damn person...and you can even come back telling yourself ‘it’ll be different this time maybe I’m be like I was before’ as much as you like…but it never is ain’t it?”

“You sure your alright? Something tells me you aren’t just talking about the town anymore.”

Andy chuckled. “…I suppose I ain’t. It’s just what we were talking about at lunch today, how things were then and how they are now was just praying on my mind...which brought me here.”

Barney scoffed nervously at that. “What uh…what does that gotta do with me?”

Andy opened his mouth to reply, but a burning smell coming from the house caught his attention. "You cookin' something?"

Barney swore, running back inside. There was the sound of the oven being open franticly. _‘Why don’t you come on in?’_ He called out.

He came in as Barney was dejectedly plunking a pan of cookies with burnt bottoms on the counter. “Dammit, I ruined them...”

“Can always make more.” Andy offered, looking around. “I uh...can help, do you want me to help?”

“Oh no…” Barney objected. “I just thought I’d make them for the breakroom for work you know? Just a silly little idea.”

“It ain’t silly…Though I gotta tell you, it’d be a hellva lot easier if you just brought a box from the store."

“Come on, that’s just not as good, everyone knows it means more if you make things yourself.”

“You trying to impress someone at work?” Andy found himself saying. _Shit, there he goes again. he had to stop doing that before he accidentally said something particularly incriminating..._

“…It’s just a gesture.” Barney said.

“Like I said I could help, whoever the gesture is for.”

“Well that’d be especially silly given how-“ Andy looked at him funny, and Barney cleared his throat. “…We’ve been just getting along so well lately, I figured I ought to do something for you…a-as a friend I mean.”

Andy smiled at that, recognizing the words in an instant from all the times he’d said something like that, perhaps even from how he was feeling now. “...All the more reason for me to help, no one knows what I like more then me.” 

Barney shook his head at that, giving him a withering look. “Fine, but there's no need to be a smartass about it.”

…Or maybe the weirdo was just uncomfortable with the idea of being friends, Andy told himself. No need to jump to risky conclusions, especially in a town like this. “A smartass whose partial to peanut butter…you ain’t allergic to peanuts are you?”

“No, thank goodness, peanut butter is a bachelor staple.” Barney said, going to take out ingredients he'd already put away. Bachelor or not, he certainly was neat, Andy admired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Barney hadn’t expected Andy offering to help him make cookies that evening. Hell, he hadn’t expected him to show up at all, strolling down the street like he’d came from his thoughts. But that’s not how it worked... then again, Andy did mention he was thinking of him too.

He almost wanted to make a joke about, but felt like the moment had passed. It would be weird for him to ask now wouldn’t it?

“You know, it’s funny…” Barney started as he pressed a crisscross pattern on the cookies with a fork.

“I don’t know, but I’m sure you’ll tell me.” Andy said after he trailed off, and Barney glared at him a bit.

“I was thinking I conjured you up, given how I was thinking about you at the time you uh...came here tonight.”

“You were trying to conjure me up?” Andy inquired with amusement, brow furrowing curiously.

“What? No, just a funny coincidence is all…besides, if anything you conjured yourself here, based on what you said.”

Andy chuckled. “…I recon, I did walk here after all."

“Oh, you and that smart mouth of yours.” He grumbled as he put the cookies in the oven. "You know what I mean, how you mentioned thinking about what were talking about earlier."

"I did, didn't I?" Andy admitted begrudgingly. "I was thinking about what was…what is, specifically how I fit into all of it now, if at all.”

“Course you do…your-“ He trailed off when Andy gave him a look, as if suddenly reluctant to say. “Well you know, you were a golden boy, you’ll always be a part of this town.”

“What good is that when you feel like you can’t relate to anyone?”

“Is that why you left?” Barney asked with some hesitation. “Because, no offence, there's times when it seemed like you felt like you were better then us.”

A snide smile sprung on Andy’s face at that. “Is that what you thought? My, I had no idea, what with those cracks about how bored I looked even dating the cheerleaders.” 

“Okay how in the hell do you know about that? I specifically remember not saying that to your face.”

“Yeah but you’re the coach’s kid, or you might as well have been, word got around.” Andy said. “You were a golden boy in your own regard you know, untouchable because of what the coach might do, or even the football team...all in all we were a similar type of different.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Barney dismissed.

“Maybe I'm being ridiculous, who knows..." Andy shrugged, stepping closer to say lowly: "...But riddle me this: do you really think you could get away with some of the things you said to me if you wern't in that postion?”

“Well at the very least someone could!” There was a desperate frustration in his tone, his high voice cracking a bit. For a second they were back in that miserable confusing headspace they'd been in way back where they where two headstrong teenagers constantly bickering amongst one another. It was almost like an obsession with one another, something Andy hadn't understood but had something of an idea now. 

Andy, not sure how to respond to that, decided to bail. “I'm gonna get some air...”

“Alright, I’m just going watch the oven.”

___

Barney stepped outside after Andy had been sitting on the back steps for a good fifteen minutes. "Cookies are out...managed not to burn them a second time."

"They do smell good..." He turned to meet Barney's gaze before saying: “...I don’t know why I brought up that shit. What’s that saying, let bygones be bygones?”

“They ain’t exactly bygones.” Barney said solemnly as he sat next to him. “And I suppose you’ve got a right to be a little upset by some of the things I said."

“…You might not’ve been completely wrong, at least not about some of the gals I dated.” He said. “Not in the way you were saying, but there was some truth to it. Part of me always wondered what gave you that idea though, was it that obvious?”

He cleared his throat. “Uh…Patti Miller might’ve mentioned something.”

“What?” He said in alarm, springing to his feet. “What exactly did she say?”

“Nothing, just that you seemed disinterested. But I think that was just because of a disagreement you were having at the time.”

“Disinterested…we dated for almost a whole semester!” Andy exclaimed as he paced, not frantic like Barney but...imposing, voice deep and harsh. “Hell... I was just arm candy to most of them, the handsome football player they could parade around.”

“…M-maybe, but I gotta say Andy, I don’t know a lot about woman but from what I do I get the impression they like to be appreciated just like everyone else.” 

That stopped Andy in his tracks, feeling like a god damn fool, not just because of what he said but the almost cowed look Barney got. It was almost like he was scared of him, at least for a second, even if it wasn't directed towards him. “…Right, of course they would.” He said as calmly as he could.

He still stood though, bracing himself for the question about why he wouldn’t want to date a cheerleader to come, but when it didn’t, Andy finally sat back down. “…Nice little place you’ve got by the the way.”

“Thanks…got tired of renting a room so I saved up for it. “

“I’ll bet, it’s always nice to be have a place of you're own to come home to.”

“Did you ever find something like that of your own?”

Andy shrugged. "I don't know... maybe for a little while, but it didn't uh..." he chuckled, shaking his head. "I recon it didn't work out."

"Oh, sorry about that. You always struck me as an old fashioned type back in the day.” Barney said.

“Is that right?...I suppose it surprised you that I up and left then.”

“Oh I imagined you would… not how you did though. I imagine you’d just go to college, marry some gal you met there and settle down in Raleigh.”

“You uh... been given that a lot of thought of what I might do?”

"Well I wouldn't call it that... it's just the impression I had of you." He said defensively. "Guess I wasn't all that wrong though."

Andy huffed, pulling out a pack of cigerettes, taking the time to light one. "I wouldn't say you were all that right either." At Barney's questioning look he added: "-I don't like to talk about it."

"Clearly." He retorted, though he looked at Andy in a way that told him he oughta elaborate.

"It was in Houston, not Raleigh, and it was after I got out of the Army. It unfortunately didn't work out, We wanted two different things, I recon it was because I might be a bit old fashion like you said."

"Oh... sorry."

"It's no big thing, was awhile ago. Been a bit adrift since then."

"I recon I know what you mean." Barney said. "I mean, aside from the settling down part. It’s what I always thought I’d do…guess that never panned out.” Barney said, a regret in his voice that made Andy want to take him in his arms and tell him it’d be alright.

the thought reminded him of the time he'd done just that, one that neither of them ever brought up again after the fact but he still thought about on occasion... more so recently... around senior year when Barney’s Daddy was sick in the hospital and Andy found him crying all by himself in the gym locker room.

He remembered how Barney clung to him, a frail kid sobbing silently into his shoulder, shaking like a god damn leaf. It was something he tried not to think of it too hard, that way lay madness after all, yet the memory still crept in.

“…Well you know what they say, never say never, there's still time for that.” He said as he looked at him in the dying light.

Barney blinked back in wordless bewilderment before clearing his throat and saying: “It’s uh…it’s getting awful dark.”

Andy looked away, sighing before he stood again. “Yeah, I suppose I should be headed home.”

“I hope you don’t mean the why you came.”

“How else am I supposed to go back?”

“I’ll drive you back of course, god damn...” He said in frustration, marching in the house to get his keys.

“Appreciate it!” Andy called after him, jovial in an attempt to hide his disappointment…in himself, the situation. Fortunately after years of being the ever charming salesman it was second nature…but wasn’t that a disappointment in itself, being able to turn on a friendly fabricated façade like the flick of a switch, until he wasn’t sure what was real and what was not?

Then again, that was another one of those things that was dangerous to think of too hard.

\---

**The next morning**

“Hey Thelma Lou, you happen to find anything about that kid?” Andy asked, dropping into the breakroom where she and Barney were conversing over coffee.

“Well, I didn’t find anyone of that description who lives in this town but there was a man who died in an industrial accident recently in Raleigh who had a son named Opie Sutter.” She said.

“Is that right?” Andy said in concern, leaning against the door jab. He was about to continue when he caught sight of a plate with the cookies he and Barney made the night before. Thelma Lou caught the look and slide them toward him.

“…Barney made cookies.” She proclaimed.

“Did he now?” Andy said as he took one.

“Well Andy did help.” Barney admitted.

“Really? You didn’t tell me that.” 

“Aw, it’s purely happenstance, happened to be in the right place right time. Barely contributed.”

“I don’t know, I wouldn’t say that.” Barney insisted. “But it was good to have help, I’m not fantastic at baking.”

“Wouldn’t say I’m that fantastic either, it was a joint effort.” He turned his attention back to Thelma Lou. “Was there anything else about the kid? Any missing persons reports?"

“Not that I could find, but I’ll let you know if I learn anything else.” She said.

"Thank you kindly." He said, walking off.

"No problem!" she called after him, before saying in a low voice to Barney: “I'm sorry, he helped you?”

“He just showed up, going for a walk. And then when he offered to help… and I couldn’t very well say no, now could I?”

“At least that would’ve given you a chance to say…well, you know what...”

“Not in so many words.” He said uncomfortably.

“Barney-“

“What, what? How do I know if I say something and he thinks I’m this big pervert?”

“Then we’ll run him out of town, but doesn’t strike me as the type.” She insisted.

“But even so, we work together, what if it ruins everything?”

“If you don’t you’re just going to keep secretly bitching about it anyway, and that’s going to be a problem for me because I'm the one you come to about that sort of thing.”

He sighed. “…I shouldn’t have recommended him for this job.”

\---

"Everything alright?" Andy asked Barney as they patrolled. He'd been acting fidgety all day and it’d gotten to the point where he couldn’t ignore it.

"I'm fine! everything’s fine." He insisted before admitting: "Although there was something I was wondering, wanted to get your advice about it."

"Hold on..." Andy pulled the cruiser over and turned to face Barney. "Now you've got my undivided attention. What about?"

Barney laughed nervously, not exactly expecting that. "Let's say you liked someone...and it was a tricky situation, where you we worried they'd freak out, what would you do?"

"What are you talking about, what sort of person's gonna freak out about that sort of thing, ain't we all adults?" 

"They ain't exactly the typical person for someone like me to like."

"So someone out of your league?"

"You could say that..."

"What, you talkin' about Denice Fairchild, that city gal who has the weekend place? You know city folks are folks too." He joked, but the sort of joke he made to hide the fact he was uncomfortable.

"No, more like...someone who I work with."

"Oh, like Jan from the treasury department? I'd just go ahead and say something, I'm pretty sure she's sweet on you."

Barney growled in frustration. "No, that isn't what I meant-"

_'Report of public intoxication in front of Wells Fargo, subject unruly but not violent'_

"Christ, that's probably Otis again." Andy said as he picked up the radio receiver. "Officer Taylor here, copy that, thank you Thelma Lou." 

After he started the cop car he asked: "Was there something else you wanted to say?"

"Oh...no, you've been very helpful." Barney insisted uncomfortably.

\---

Otis was having some coffee and the coffee and a couple of the cookies Barney had brought in his cell. "Did Barney really make these?" He said in a slightly slurred tone. "They taste half decent for once."

"Now Otis, that's not a very nice thing to say." Andy called out from his desk, Barney was making a house call while Andy went through some of the day's paperwork.

Thelema Lou smirked, and rolled over her chair to his desk and lowly said: "It was mighty nice of you to help.”

"Oh... he burnt the first batch so I thought it'd only be decent to step in."

"You should know, as touch and go as he is at baking he only does it on special occasions."

"I can only imagine...I believe he mentioned making them because he was happy about us being friends."

"That's all he said?"

"Yeah, that's all he said, and if he meant to say something more he should've said so." As he spoke his voice grew stern. 

"Well maybe he did and you just didn't listen." She hissed

He sighed in exasperation before retorting: "Well maybe I'm not the sorta fella who jumps to conclusions based off cryptic remarks."

She was about to answer when the Sheriff came lumbering back in from his break, and Thelma Lou rolled away, giving him a dirty look, which he ignored but the comment stayed with him.

\---

That night when he and Aunt Bee were having dinner she casually commented: "Gertrude, that nice woman down the street came by asking for you again."

"Did she now?" He said tiredly.

"You needn't be that way, she's attractive, she's only a few years older then you and she's an excellent cook-"

"Aunt Bee I'm simply not interested." He insisted, adding: "Matter of fact I ain't gonna be interested in any woman you try to set me up with."

"Andy, I'm sorry if you don't like my choices, I'm just merely concerned."

"It's less the woman and more the fact...well, that they're woman. I'm just not particularly interested in woman."

"Meaning you're-"

"One of them homosexuals yeah." He said, bracing for whatever was to come.

"Oh..." Aunt Bee said wheels turning in her head. "For how long?"

"Well I recon forever, but I figured out for sure after highschool."

"And you're only telling me this now?" She said, sounding slightly irritated.

He shook his head at that, smirking. "I wasn't sure how you would take it, admittedly I didn't think you've be mad about me not telling me."

"I'm not mad I just feel a little insulted you felt like you couldn't tell me." She said, growing flustered. "I know this is a small town but despite what you might believe we're not a bunch of ignorant hicks."

He grinned at that, reaching for her hand. "Clearly I've been away for too long."

"Well, I've been telling you that for years."

"I ain't one to really listen, bit of a stubborn bastard like that." He joked, though his smile faded, something occurring to him. "...Can we continue this discussion later? There's something I've been meaning to do."

"If you must." She agreed, but after he got up she stood to hug him.

"Oh come on, it's gonna be fine..." 

"I'm just so proud of you." She insisted.

\---

After finally managing to leave the house he got into the truck he'd brought recently from money he'd saved up on his former job, driving to Barney's house. Walking up to the door, the usually comforting sound of crickets was shrill and overwhelming. Him knocking on the door barely registered, and when Barney answered it almost came as a surprise.

"Andy." Barney said in mild alarm himself.

“Hi…” Andy realized he'd been standing there grinning a little too long and jacked his thumb in the direction of his pickup. "I uh...I took the truck this time."

"What?"

"Instead of walking I mean. I figured it'd be easier...also I might've said something to Aunt Bee, and I wanted to talk to you about it before word got around."

"Bless her heart, she can be a bit of a gossip. You..." he cleared his throat. "...You wanna come in?"

"Would love to come to in." He agreed, doing so.

"Can I get you a coke or something?"

"I think I’m good thanks." Andy stood in his living room and glanced around, the area neat and homey as the kitchen.

"I was thinking about what we were talking about last night, us during highschool." Barney said before he could say what he came to say.

"Oh yeah?" Andy turned to face him, met with a very vulnerable expression.

"Yeah...I don't know if you remember it, but there was this time where I was going through a bit of a rough patch, and I might've let myself cry a bit in the boys locker room because I figured I was alone...then you had to show up. I thought you were going to be an asshole about it but then you weren't."

"Christ, you're Daddy was sick." Andy said incredulously. "...I'm real sorry you thought I would've done something as shitty as that."

"So you do remember." Barney looked away embarrassedly. "Part of me hoped you wouldn't have."

"And yet you brought it up."

"I don't know...it just meant a lot. Thinking back on it, I always told myself that what just something you did, just an everyday thing. You were Andy Taylor, there was a reason why everyone loved you... still do, you have this unshakable compassion."

For the first time when he said there wasn't a bitterness there, as if he meant it more as a compliment then an accusation. "Even if that was the case, I certainly do remember it as something out of the ordinary, I certainly didn't go around taking other guys in my arms..."

"I-I suppose not." Barney said, turning a bit red.

"I've thought about it every once in awhile over the years...and ever since I've been back here I've thought of it nearly everyday."

"Is that right?” Barney said, looking nervous but there was hopeful shine in his eye. Andy suspected that was why he couldn't stop himself from stepping forward, taking him in his arms again like all though years ago.

Barney looked back at him with bewilderment, looking away and swallowing nervously. "I uh..."

"I know," Andy said helplessly.

Barney looked back at him determinedly and they kissed like he'd been imagining doing the last few months. Hell, maybe like Barney had been too.

Barney pulled back to look at him, blinking with mild confusion. "I uh...you said you came here to tell me something?"

"Oh..." The words he had gotten ready had quickly been all but forgotten so he has to take a second to reform them. "I came here to ask you out, on a date, a real one you know?" He smiled at the thought. "...In my head it was going to be real charming."

"It's still is pretty charming." Barney murmured bashfully. "I'd very much like that if you're still asking."

"Course I'm still asking, why-"

"Shut up, I'm nervous." He said with a helpless grin.

Andy grinned back at that. "Why don't you make me shut up?"

"Oh I recon I can do that," Barney said before kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can guess I didn't want to drag out the mutual pining thing out, at least not for the entire fic 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I love feedback by the way, so feel free to give it


End file.
